chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Library of Argent Tor
The Library of the Argent Tor has slowly built it's collection since its construction. The Library is maintained by Master Broom. History When the fortress was being rennovated from the original Solanari outpost, it was decided that one of the largest chambers in the central tower should be used to house what would eventually become an impressive library of books and scrolls. ''Residence Once the fortress was complete, a number of the magi who did not have permanent residences elsewhere in the realm requested quarters; a safe haven where they could continue their research. The first chancellor, knowing that many would want to access the resources of the fortress, imposed a requirement for any who would settle there. Each magus, regardless of rank, would provide copies of their spellbooks to the chancellor so that the library of magic could grow. They would also provide three books on any arcane subject and three more books on any mundane subject. Exceptions The Chancellor was quite inflexible about any applicant providing copies of their spellbooks. Without the influx of spellbooks and magical research, the Azure Council would not be able to expand their knowledge of magic. He did, however, allow those who did not possess the six other required books the option to copy them during their stay. This not only filled the shelves of the library but also provided extra copies with which the chief librarian could then trade with others to amass information on a variety of subjects. Additionally, this allowed some young wizards to settle within the fortress and work for the council directly. *Kyson of Blackbriar worked in the scriptorium while he was apprenticed to Daethen Firethorn . Services *'Transcription: Many times wizards will not be too concerned with their handwriting when they're recording their thoughts or observations upon a given magical phenomena. The tower library provides a transcription service whereby they will take the handwritten text and copy it into a more formal script. This service is often used when a magi wishes to create a tome or grimoire about a particular subject. ** Rate: 5 SP per finished page (without illustration), 10 SP per finished page (with illustration) *'''Translation: The Council employs many skilled linguists within the tower and can often translate texts into a more usable tongue for the owner of the text. This can be performed for a fee or for the original text once it has been copied. ** Rate: 10 SP per finished page (without illustration), 15 SP per finished page (with illustration) *'Copying: '''Similar to transcription, copying a text, map or scroll is a common service within the tower. This can being either of an item held within the tower or, if it is not within the collection but possessed by the magus, it can be completed for free with permission to make a copy for the tower as well. ** Rate: 5 SP per finished page (without illustration), 10 SP per finished page (with illustration) *'Binding: Once texts are copied they must be bound. This can vary upon the materials used to secure the pages. ** Rate: 2 SM (Simple binding), 4 SM + Materials (Uncommon Binding), 6 SM + Materials (Rare Binding) 10 SM + Materials (Exotic Binding) Features *The Bindery:' The Bindery is a separate room from the Library, often where old or damaged books are repaired and new books are bound when their copying is complete. *The Scriptorium:'' The Scriptorium is a room separate from the library where books are copied and then sent to the bindery before being stored in the library.Many times, wizards will loan a book to the library to have it copied twice; once for the library and another in appreciation to the wizard who lent it. *''Map Room:'' Separate from the shelves of books and scrolls is the council's vast collection of maps. Considered to be one of their greatest collections, the map room sets just off of the main room. *''Collection: The collection of books and scrolls on a number of subjects is housed here and is generally open to any member of the Council to review though they may not be removed from the library. The collection contains only mundane knowledge, history and the like. Books of magical instruction are kept safe in the archives. *Archives: ''Kept separate from the mundane collection of books, the archives is essentially a vault of magical instruction. Permission to enter the archives is granted only by the Chief Librarian, the Chancellor or by special orders from the High Council. Traditionally, if a member of the council wishes to examine some item from the archives, they must make a request of the Chief Librarian who then collects it and allows the magus to examine it within the library; often to copy its content. *''The Azure Record:'' One of the key features of the Library is the Azure Record, a recording of the events, activities and history of the Azure Council and its members. The Azure Record is often an amalgamation of notes and letters by the Advisers and memebers of the Azure High Council. The task of sorting and copying the Azure Record is left to the Keeper of the Record, a devoted scribe and cleric of Gizad named Master Fandyl. Category:Feature/Argent Tor